


Like Cats and Dogs 貓與狗

by WishToBeWatson



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishToBeWatson/pseuds/WishToBeWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard嗅到那新氣味時，他低沈地咆哮起來----一隻貓。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cats and Dogs 貓與狗

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of "Like Cats and Dogs", http://archiveofourown.org/works/3083975

Like Cats and Dogs  
By madwriter223

 

Beta: 一個銅綠  
謝謝銅綠的beta!!不然大家會看到版本會錯漏百出！　　

 

　　Leonard坐在他的狗屋前，悶悶不樂地瞪著他的碗。

　　他討厭他主人去工作的時候。每日他的主人都把他帶來後院，然後把他的項圈拴在那該死的鐵鏈上，然後那混蛋拍拍他的頭就走了。如果只是因為工作倒不是這麼糟。Leonard明白主人要去工作，才能帶那些美味的東西和香脆的骨頭回來。

　　他最喜歡香脆的骨頭了。

　　言歸正傳。有時他主人會帶女性朋友回家，然後Leonard就要被鎖在外頭一整晚。這可糟透了，因為晚上待在外面有時候會很寂寞。

　　他嘆了口氣躺下來，鼻子枕著爪子。無聊，無聊，無聊透了。 沒事可做，沒東西可以吠，沒---

　　一個新的氣味擊中了他，他跳起來，聞個沒完。他抬頭看看那堵分割他領土與其他人花園的牆。它，就在那。

　　漆黑的皮毛，尖尖的耳朵，長長的尾巴和認真的眼神。從他坐在這就開始盯著他看。

　　一隻貓。

　　基於他的本能，他狂吠不止，向前猛衝到鐵鏈允許的最大長度。他用兩條腿站起來、露出牙齒咆哮，宣揚他對領地的主權。這是他的地方！別人休想進來！

　　那隻貓輕輕抬了抬下巴，一隻耳朵抖了抖。

　　「你一定要這麼吵嗎?」貓問，沒情緒的聲線中透出一絲不耐煩。

　　Leonard驚訝地停下來，把前腳放回地上。他坐下來看著入侵者:「我是隻狗。狗會吠。我們就是這樣。」

　　「我沒留意到這對你的生存來說是必需的。不要在意，請繼續。」

　　Leonard皺起眉頭。這該死的貓一點也不害怕，就這樣坐著看著他，冷靜得像塊石頭。

　　「你在嘲笑我，是不是?」Leonard喃喃道，因為，他也不是很確定。

　　「我沒有。」黑貓的耳朵突然動了動，然後他站了起來。「有人呼叫我。日安，犬科動物。」他簡單的交代然後縱身跳下，消失在牆的另一頭。

　　Leonard生氣了。該死的怪貓。

 

*~*

 

　　「我發現你再一次”惹麻煩了”。」一把聲音說，把Leonard從午睡中叫醒。

　　他跳起來低沉的咆哮。

　　「有必要這麼戲劇化嗎?」

　　Leonard一臉不高興的坐回去:「你是誰?」

　　「我是一隻貓科動物。」那隻貓回答，然後跳下來走向他。不過，他在鐵鏈的範圍外停下來了。

　　「我知道你是隻該死的貓！」Leonard大聲咆哮。「我是指你的名字是甚麼?」他皺起眉頭。「還有你說”我有麻煩了”是甚麼意思?」

　　「我的名字是Spock。而我的人類告訴過我當犬科動物被鎖起來時就是”有麻煩了”。顯然，”有麻煩了”是和犯了家規**有關。」

　　「......你說話總是這麼古怪嗎?」

　　「我看不出我運用語言的方式有什麼古怪之處。」

　　「好吧，你當然看不出。」他端正地坐起來，頭昂得老高。「我是Leonard。」

　　「很高興能與你相識。」貓輕輕點了點他黑黑的腦袋。

　　「所以你住在附近?不能說我從前見過你。」

　　「這合乎邏輯，考慮到我們昨天對話之前我都不是住在這兒。」

　　「所以......你是新來的?」

　　「是的。我的人類和我昨天搬到這兒。」一個停頓。「我可不可以打聽一下你為什麼會被束縛在這裡?如果你不是”惹麻煩了”?」

　　「嚇?哦，我的主人上班時都把我拴起來。」

　　「為什麼?」

　　「這樣我就不用一整天都被孤單地鎖在屋內。」

　　「不合邏輯。你在這裏也很孤單。」

　　「是嗎?那你是甚麼?空氣?」

　　「......我假設我的陪伴可以計入考量。但是，從昨天起我才在這裏，所以你曾經是孤獨的。」

　　「基本是這樣，不過我總是能和鄰居聊天的。」

　　「Ah.」

　　「說到這個，你在這幹嘛?你可不會見到貓主動找狗聊天的。」

　　「我的人類要求我找一個”朋友”」

　　「哦，你在尋找陪伴。」

　　「不是特別需要。」一隻黑耳朵抖了抖。「有人呼喚我。我必須離開了。」

　　「行，遲點見。」Leonard咕嚕著說，看著那隻貓再次消失在牆後。

 

*~*

 

　　Leonared在近午的太陽下心滿意足的伸懶腰。很快就是中午了，太陽最熱的時候。所有聰明的狗都會留在室內。但貓不會，明顯地。

　　他抬頭看著牆頭，煩躁地皺起眉頭。Spock在那兒，就像他上個星期做的一樣—--只是躺在邊上，閉著眼，一身的黑毛浸淫在這高熱裡。Spock從來不懂在一天最熱的時候找陰涼的地方躲躲，從不去室內。他看來好像真的享受躺在那毒辣的、Leonard覺得可以燒熟自己的陽光下。

　　第一日，他無視了他。該死的貓和他們愚蠢的主意，不是嗎?

　　第二日，他開始有點好奇，真的，但他甚麼也沒有問。

　　第三日，他看著那尖耳朵混蛋都覺得口渴。

　　到了第四、第五、第六日，他試著去無視，但一日比一日更難做到。

　　現在，他真的受夠了。

　　「在你剩下的腦子也被煎熟之前給我下來。」他吠叫道。

　　Spock張開一隻眼，鎮定地看著那隻狗。然後他站起來優雅的伸展前腰捲曲後背，伸了個懶腰。他向前走了兩步，然後轉過身重新躺下。

　　Leonard惱火得咬牙切齒:「你到底有沒有在聽我說話，goddammit!」

　　「我聽到了，Leonard。你不需要叫嚷或是用髒話。」

　　「如果你沒有像個該死的白癡一樣把自己煎熟的話就不用！」

　　「我被為數不少的人類認定為擁有相當的智慧。」

　　「Goddammit, Spock!給我下來！」

　　「我拒絕。我在這相當舒適。我感謝你的關心，但那是不必要的。」

　　Leonard咆哮:「我不認為你能在這種快烤熟你的天氣中覺得舒適。」

　　「我可以向你保證，我能。」

　　Spock的語氣令Leonard有點躊躇，然後他皺著眉認真的想。「怎麼會?」

　　「我是瓦肯貓。」

　　「所以?」

　　「這就是說，Leonard，我的體溫比一般的地球動物低。如此一來，我可以絲毫無損的生存在這種天氣下。」

　　「等等。如果你的體溫比較低，是不是指你降溫也比較快?」

　　「正確。」Spock轉向另一面，身體在陽光下放鬆。

　　「所以......你只是在吸收熱度好讓你一會沒這麼快冷下來?」

　　「如果你希望的話也可以這樣理解。」

　　Leonard捲起上唇。「那如果我可以提供一個不同的熱源，你會不會下來到這些陰涼一點的地方?」

　　「這是可以接受的，我會。」

　　「那跳下來進來我的狗屋裡。」

　　Spock抬頭轉過去看看那隻狗，揚起一邊眉毛。

　　Leonard瞪著他:「又怎樣?」

　　「那你會去哪裡?」

　　「在這裡，和你一起。還有別給我露出這個表情。體溫可比那該死的太陽安全多了。」

　　Spock繼續瞪著他，然後他他抖抖耳朵，他再次站起來。「我必須拒絕你的提議，Leonard。」

　　「甚麼，對你來說我不夠好嗎?」

　　「不。我的人類在呼喚我。日安。」

　　Leonard搖搖頭哼了哼鼻子。該死的怪貓。

 

*~*

 

　　Leonard此刻的思緒非常簡單。

　　骨頭、骨頭、骨頭、骨頭、香脆的骨頭、骨頭、骨頭、骨頭

　　一股氣味傳過來，他馬上露出牙齒，咆哮著宣示所有權:「我的！！」

　　「我現在可以理解為什麼你的人類會叫你”Bones”。」Leonard得到一個乾巴巴的回復，四隻貓爪靜悄悄地落在草地上。

　　「Oh，是你。」Leonard動了動鼻子搜索空氣中有沒有其他入侵者。只是以防萬一。

　　很好，沒有其他了。

　　「你看不到我在吃東西嗎?」他問完就轉回去吃他的好吃的香脆的骨頭。

　　「我道歉。我應該離開嗎?」

　　Leonard停下來看著這隻貓。Spock剛好坐在鏈子的範圍外。他好奇地歪著腦袋，而他的長尾巴在他身後懶懶的揮動。

　　「不，你可以留下來。你餓嗎?」

　　「不特別餓。」

　　Leonard站起來用牙啣起他的碗，小心的提起來。他把碗帶近貓身邊，放到他面前的地上，然後轉回去抱著他的骨頭。「你可以叫這些乾糧。它很好吃的。」他躺下來。「但我可不會分享我的骨頭。」

　　Spock沒有出聲，但他低下頭來聞了聞他的禮物。

　　Leonard的注意力回到他的食物上，等到他聽到乾糧被咀嚼的聲音才開始津津有味的嚼他的骨頭。

 

*~*

 

　　Leonard低聲咆哮著擺出防預姿勢。他從早上起就留意著這場騷動。最初，Scotty對著那隻該死的、卑劣的雜種貓狂吠，那隻貓又一次破壞了他主人的石頭花園。然後，Chekov尖尖的吠叫聲吵上天了才把那該死的東西從他主人的外來植株上趕走，他那帶著重重的口音的吠叫可錯不了。接著就是Cupcake和另外兩隻狗吠起來，說明那隻該死的東西就快到Leonard門口了。整個社區都狗聲鼎沸的。

　　而現在，他可以聽到從Spock的花園傳來的打架聲—兩隻貓試圖把對方的眼珠子抓下來的特殊響動。

　　希望Spock是在上風，那隻混蛋真需要被好好教訓一次。

　　突然，兩個身影躍上牆頭，向著對方翻騰嘶叫。Leonard在一旁嚎叫為Spock打氣。

　　就是這樣！打敗那隻雜種。

　　一記絕對犯規的動作，灰貓把Spock推下牆。瓦肯貓在空中翻過身輕盈落地，當灰貓也跳下來他前方時背部忿怒的弓起。對視了一小會，兩隻貓又糾纏在一起、撕打、抓刮。

　　Leonard再一次露出牙齒，壓底身體慢慢的退後，嘗試令自已留在兩隻貓的視線之外。他會預備好的，不管誰打嬴都是。

　　用一記足以打斷狗背的招數，灰貓把Spock擊倒在地。那黑色的身體順著慣性向前飛出去，正好停在狗鏈的範圍內。另一隻貓得意洋洋的咧起嘴，大步走向躺在地上貓科動物，尖銳的爪子在地上留下一個個小小的痕跡。

　　但在他再次攻擊之前，一個巨大的影子籠罩在他們身上。灰貓慢慢望向上方並呆住了。

　　「Hello, Nero.」Leonard輕輕地傾前咬著牙向那雜種咆哮。

　　他勉強咬到了那東西的尾巴，但灰斑貓在Leonard齒間犧牲了一些貓毛之後還是成功掙脫。斑貓夾著半禿的尾巴逃走了。很好。

　　「感謝你的出手相助，Leonard。」Spock在狗的兩隻前爪之間抬頭對Leonard說。

　　「不用客氣。」狗含糊地說，微微後退，「你的腿怎麼了?」

　　Spock看著他，抬起一邊眉。

　　「我看到你下地的動作。」Leonard解釋，「三腳落地，第四隻卷在你身下。」

　　「它在剛剛的對峙中受傷了。」

　　Leonard點頭並在貓的身邊扒下來，靠近受傷的腳聞了聞。很快他找到了傷口的位置，用鼻子輕輕擦拭，舐走傷口外的血和泥沙。

　　Spock允許他這麼做的含義深刻。

 

*~*

 

　　「Leonard?」

　　狗抬起頭，朦朦朧朧的眨眨眼。Spock坐在他面前，在狗鏈的範圍內，用他特有的專注目光看著他。

　　Leonard打了大大的呵欠，「Yeah?」

　　「你之前的提議......有關分享體溫那個，還有效嗎?」

　　Leonard慢慢眨眨眼:「今日不是很熱。」

　　「我留意到了。我應該離開嗎?」

　　微微一笑:「不，進來吧。別拘束。」

　　Spock照做了—他進了狗屋，卷成一個毛球，緊貼著狗的身側。Leonard抱著他卷起來，鼻子頂著那毛茸茸的黑色腦袋。一呼一吸間，他們在彼此的氣息中放鬆下來。

　　皇天在上，也許他也能再睡上一會......Zzzzzz

 

ＥＮＤ

 

譯者的碎碎唸:Spones長期不足！只好下海了！  
一篇萌白甜短篇翻了整整半年，也夠低產了


End file.
